Involentary Response
by suze-the-practical-ghost
Summary: Edward,Alice&Jasper are part of the Volturi and Bella is just an unlucky tourist.When Aro finds her silence interesting,he keeps her to discuss her change. Edward&Alice try to befriend her despite her bitterness because of her recent traumatic encounter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella Swan**_

"On your left, you'll see the courtyard…" the tour conductor continued. Most of the people were looking at her chest instead of the building. What could you say? She was extremely gorgeous, and they were testosterone filled men. Though, her beauty was unnatural, almost inhuman. Her skin was pale as a sheet, and her features were perfect, except for her odd violet eye color. Even more, she was dressed in a deep v-neck, form fitting shirt and a very short miniskirt with darkened tights. And for reasons I didn't understand, I felt a churning feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Next to me, Amy, a girl I had met on the tour, giggled and flipped her hair as she was caught yet again staring at this one boy.

"Amy, just go talk to him," I encouraged in a whisper.

She sighed, "I want to but what if he doesn't like me? I don't want to look like some desperate loser," she started talking herself out of it again. I just rolled my eyes and slipped away to the back of the crowd.

When she was out of my sight range I slid over to the guy she had been staring at ALL day.

"So," I said casually. He jumped a little in surprise, "You, uh, like that girl over there, huh?" I asked, nodding in Amy's direction.

"You know her?" he tried to sound casual, but his eyes lit up and excitement bubbled up in his voice. I tried not to snicker.

"Yeah," I said with an impish smile, "She's sorta-kinda been staring at you all day?" he just blushed. "Name?" I asked.

"Kyle," he said.

I held out my hand. "Sunglasses," I commanded him.

"Huh?" he said, his eyebrows crinkling with confusion.

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "Just do it."

He handed them to me, his eyes still creased.

I skipped over to where Amy was snapping pictures of the gardens as the tour group walked. I nudged her with my shoulder. "That guy over there," I nodded over to where Kyle was talking to who I assumed was his parents, "dropped his sunglasses." I winked. "Would you like to the honors?" I asked coyly, holding out the glasses.

Amy squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my gosh! Thank you, I love you!" she gushed. I just laughed. She practically floated over to where he was standing.

I walked up behind my parents and jumped on my dad's back.

"Oh Charlie isn't this amazing!" my mother, Renée, gushed while looking at the mosaic archways leading into the main stone building.

"Hey kiddo! Having fun?" Charlie huffed, amazingly able to hold up his 17-year old daughter.

"Yeah," I said. I wasn't exactly listening to the historical stuff, but I _was_ having fun.

I glanced over and saw the happy couple holding hands and giggling. I blinked. _Well that was fast_, I thought.

"Now you will get to meet the curator of the manor, Aro!" the tour guide said, smiling widely.

_Whoa_, I thought. Was it possible for a human to have such perfect teeth?

She threw open the heavy stone doors too, too easily and I felt my stomach sink to the pit of my gut.

**So…Wad'ya think? No worries, our favorite vamps come in the next chapter or chapter 3. Love reviews and I will try to update soon but I probably won't have a regular schedule. So check in every few days or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella Swan**_

I glanced around, noticing several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving walls. In the center of the room was a drain.

_Random_, I thought. I studied the floor, and I felt my empty stomach quake as I examined the blotchy markings on the stone ground, that closely resembled stains.

Then I studied the people in the room. A few were sitting in the thrones; others were walking around, yet studying us peripherally, like we were long overdue. The queasiness in my stomach only got worse.

One man with papery looking skin, black hair, and strange milky red eyes rose from his chair and walked with suck grace that had me gawking towards our group. His face was kind and his smile genuine.

"Welcome, friends! Welcome to Volterra!" he threw his arms open and smiled. I suddenly felt a strange urge to flee.

Suddenly, a heard the booming echoes of the door that we entered from being bolted. Everyone was now squirming and questioning what was going on. One of the strange icy white figures disappeared and a scream sounded from behind us.

Before I could blink, left and right people were disappearing, dragged off a few feet by fast moving figures. On a primal instinct, I streaked to the door and yanked uselessly on the wooden bolt that held the doors. The screams grew louder and more frequent. I sobbed, tears rushing furiously down my face. I banged on the door, desperate for help, but my throat was too tight for me to form a scream, so all I did was sob.

The banging seemed to have attracted someone's attention and I heard a voice call out as warning, "Aro!"

I turned around and saw the lifeless body's of people dotting the ground. Each one was a waxy shade of white, their faces drawn out with fear. Like all of the blood had been drained from them. Exactly like that.

The man who must have been Aro, the one who had greeted us, dropped a limp body and in a motion so fast it was invisible to my eyes flitted over to my side. I turned to run but I felt his hand grasp my neck. It was ice cold, and felt like shale. I closed my eyes and waited for, well, my life to end.

It didn't.

"Aro!" one shouted again. I didn't dare open my eyes. I heard a metal grate be lifted from what I assumed was the drain in the center of the room. I heard the low thump of bodies being dumped down. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter.

"Aro what do you hear?" voices came from all around me. I didn't open my eyes, didn't scream.

"Nothing," Aro's voice was cool. I heard gasps from every direction. He never removed his hand from my neck. "I must speak with my brothers," he said, his voice incredulous. "Put her in one of the unused rooms." He let go of me, but someone else gripped my arm.

Suddenly I was flying. It felt as if I had stuck my head out of an airplane. Still, I didn't open my eyes. Then I stopped.

I heard a large door be opened and felt myself be thrown in. I finally opened my eyes as I stumbled onto the stony floor. I curled up in a ball and vaguely heard the door being closed again. I don't know how long I laid there.

I found myself recalling the drawn out faces of all those people; Kyle, Amy, Charlie, Renée, and all those others who died. Then as I realized the word I had refused to consider was all there was to it. They were all drained entirely of blood. What do people want with blood? _People_ don't.

Vampires.

Finally the events seemed to set in and I turned over and vomited.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I leaned against a tree and waited for Alice and Jasper to finish their meals. The rest of the Volturi were "hunting" today, so we were, also. Jasper and Alice came into view, hands intertwined.

"Are we clear to go?" I asked Alice.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes, it's over," her mouth was set in a frown. Even if we were part of the Volturi, we had decided to stay committed to Carlisle's version. Alice and I had little choice to join when we asked, but there was no way Alice was going to leave Jasper behind. Or vice versa, for that matter. It was unfortunate we had to leave Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett behind, but it was better. Still, we still averted from feeding off of humans. We all believed in this strongly, even Jasper who had not quite perfected his self control.

On the holidays, however, we always spent it with the family. They usually came here and we went somewhere. It often felt like we were prisoners being allowed visiting hours, rather than highly esteemed members of the guard.

Alice's face went blank for a moment and I scanned her mind for what she was seeing. It was just a flash and I could only make out an unpleasant tone of the scene.

"What was that?" Jasper asked, ever concerned for his wife.

"I'm…" Alice hesitated, "I'm not entirely sure. Bad news, I think."

I fidgeted nervously. Bad news from Aro usually spelled trouble.

"Perhaps we should go now," I said unhappily. "We'll be free of this in just a couple days."

They nodded wordlessly, and we raced back, careful not to catch the sun's rays as we traveled through the slightly-populated countryside if Italy.

When we arrived, I read the news in Aro's head before the words came out of his mouth.

I was appalled. I couldn't help it. I felt remorse for this girl instantly. Jasper eyed me suspiciously, wondering what had me feeling bad and how it related to Aro's news.

"We have a…situation," he said, a bit perturbed and frighten of what our reaction might be. "A human, she came in with the rest of them. I put my hand to her neck and… nothing. Not a whisper. I didn't want to destroy her. She could be useful, but also…traumatized, to say the least. I wondered if you might be able to… befriend her, talk to her at least. We are discussing her future, but we had to keep her here in the meantime." His words were rushed, his head bowed, but there was not a qualm in his head.

Alice and Jasper were shocked, and horrified at her situation.

How many of her friends and family had she watched die? How could she fight this future? She _couldn't_. Any one of my family would give so much for their humanity, this poor girl, she couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen, would have it ripped it away in perhaps the cruelest manner.

Was there anything _we_ could do?


End file.
